


Gelida Tonitrua

by savvybo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvybo/pseuds/savvybo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is the star of the local Boy's Varsity Hockey Team, where as Loki is an award winning figure skater. Both practice in the same rink, and while Loki finds Thor and his friends to be "brutes", Thor finds Loki to be amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gladiators and Flamingos

His frustration grew with each passing miniute as Loki watched the scrimmage seep into his ice time, the game further egged on by their blond captien. There was clearly not going to be any zamboni driver the clean the ice after their sharp hockey blades dug deep scars into its formaly crispt clean surfice. This was becoming a more common thing before his practice time. He pounded his fist on the glass over the door to try to get someones attention, anyones. The only attention he caught was that of a puck that hit the glass causeing a loud echo through out the rink and caused him to jump back a touch. Some of the skaters on the ice noticed this and started to laugh. Loki cursed under his breath and hit the glass again and pointed at the clock as the captien skated over and opened the door to confront him. 

"Is there a problem here...?" Thor asked. 

"Yes there is a problem. You're out of time. Get off the ice." Loki glared. 

Thor laughed and pushed his helmet off, scratchign his head. "Would you look at that? Maybe we are outta time then." He then turned to the others and motioned them over before turning back to Loki who had crossed his arms. "What do you need the ice for again...?" 

"What do you think you brute." Loki hissed. Thor looked him up and down, Loki's black hair was slicked back and an almost skin tight black and deep green uniform with black figure skates. Silver glittered patterns decorated the shiny soft looking fabric. Loki did the same to Thor, whos large pads made the large man look even bigger under his Mjolnir Hammers jersey. His helmet he held in his hand was scuffed and clearly a few years old, the stick he held in the other hand was chipped and had paint missing. The tape showed signs of being stepped on by blades with deep gashes and holes in it. Thor had slight scruff and sweat dripping down his golden hair, a big sloppy grin splattered on his face giving him the apearance of a true idiot. 

"Well....my first guess is something to do with a little black flamingo?" Thor laughed.

"At least it doesn't have anything to do with barbaric actions." Loki responded. 

"Least I don't look like a pixie~" Thor mused. 

Loki huffed as the other players behind Thor snickered and laughed. 

"Get off the ice already. Your leaving ditches in it." Loki sighed. 

"Ditches? Oh those...? You could probably make them too if you werent so....you know." Thor laughed as he and the others walked out of the door and off the ice. "All yours little man" 

Loki groaned and waited for all of them to be off the ice before taking to it himself. He would have to clean up all the pucks they were soooo kind to leave behind and remove the nets before he could really get anthing done. 

The sound of his blades cutting through the ice was music to his ears. This place was calm, nice, peiceful. Loki let his mind wander into the crisp frozen surfice below his blades. He could feel the air rushing through his uniform as it lay tight against his skin. Tight turns, graceful leaps. He landed softly like someone had put a spell on his blades and made them of feathers. It looked like he glided about in an almost slow motion. Flawless, Loki held himself to the highest of expectations. He had a family liniage to live up to, though it was not normaly in the arts. That didn't matter much right now, on the ice, in this moment. He glided behind the goalies crease to build up speed and turn towards the center of the ice. A simple move it would be, bend your knees, steady your feet. Leap. Spin, Keep your arms in tight feet close, everything in tight. Face calm and collected. Everything will go smoo-- mid leap the blade still on the ice caught its edge on a deep gouge in the ice from the last skaters.

His body lurched forward through the air before his shoulder slammed into the hard surface of the rough ice causeing him to gasp. His head whipped back and smashed against the cold solid as he slid down the rink. His momentum kept him going for quite the distance, the gouges and cuts in the ice tearing into the soft fabric of his uniform and scrapeing up his pale white skin as he helplessly tumbled out of control, wind knocked clean out of him. The hit left him very dazed, confused. His head screamed from the center most point, like an icecycle was driven right into his brain. He lay on his stomach as he finaly slid to a stop. He was seeing double, he could feel the cold against his skin but didn't seem to really register it. Something felt warm in his hair...what was that? He just layed there, things were calm again. Loki could feel a dull throbing in the back of his head. A cold pain on his shoulder, side, and stomach. His vision was fuzzy and hazed, he blinked slowly finding his mind just as foggy. What was that noise? There's a figure coming his way. He didn't move, just stayed there and tryed to figure out just who or what that was coming at him so fast. He should move out of the way, but he was comfortable. Maybe he should sleep instead. Who's grabbing me? Who's touching me, why are you touching me? 

Loki's head rolled on his shoulders untill it rested against a sweatshirt covered arm. Warm. Who is this, I'm the only one here who is this Loki kept wondering. He could hear dull uncomprehendable words. They sounded frantic and worried, but he couldn't bring himself to identify what they were saying. "Loki!?" Oh, that was his name. 'Yes that is me' he tried to speak, his head only rolled. His tounge wouldn't do as it was told... He could feel himself against someone's chest, someone strong. Something warm and wet was falling down his neck and shoulder, what was that? He couldn't think, everything was just so bright and loud. He could register something, he wasn't on the ice anymore. Someone was picking him up...this someone had skates on he guessed by the movement. He couldn't much move if he wanted to, though he was finding anything comfortable for some reason now. Who ever it was.....powerful strokes. Strong legs by the air that was hitting his skin. His vision was slightly clearing, but things were so fuzzy. 

"Loki?? Oh shit man shit shit shit....!!" Someone was talking, they were paniced. Loki felt himself being sit up on a bench, against a hard wall. The wall reminded him of the ice, but it wasn't as cold. Hands. Someone's hands were on his face, holding his head. Who was looking at him, such blond hair. 

"Come on man look at me say something would you??" Thor next to yelled. "Freakin flamingo!! Don't you know ice is slick?? Dammit!" He needed to call someone. "I thought you were some wonder kid! Wonder kids don't fall man!"

Loki was beat up something feirce, his uniform torn up to the point his skin had slid across the roughened ice unprotected. Somewhere on his head was bleeding, which only added to the mess which was the figure skater. His skin was scraped up bad on his shoulder and side, it even got his leg. He needed to locate the bleeding on his head first. Thor had seen such head injuries before, but normaly they didn't come with such extencive bodily injuries to back them up. After all the people he normaly saw with such a wound had padding on the rest of their body and a helmet that had been knocked off. Loki lacked all of that, all of the padding that could have really helped in a fall like the one Thor had happened to witness. Sheer dumb luck he had too, He was late getting undressed from the scrimage due to a need to re-tape his stick. With re-taping he would need to go to the shooting range to test it and make sure it was done right, and for that he would normaly just leave his skates on to get the best feel. He knew for Loki's sake it was probably good he had had to stay behind after their ice time. 

"Geeehh ovff me..." Loki's tounge finaly started to listen, somewhat. 

"No, listen ok? I'm trying to help you just...hold still alright? I need to call someone..." 

"No...!" Loki's arm flailed out at Thor. 

"No?! Do you know the state you're in? I wouldn't be surprised if you've got hair-line fractures in your shoulder! Hell even your skull! You're bleeding all over!" Thor replied holding the dizzy other. "Then what do you want me to do?? Your a touch fucked up."

"Dont.......dooonnnt you daaaare.....dddaaare call anyyyyyooonnnee" Loki's head rolled again before Thor caught it between his palms to hold it steady. 

"Loki I need to call someone, this really isn't good." 

"Your some someeeeeeee touuught guy areent you? theeennn you should kn....knoooow how ....? howww to fiixxssss it!!" Loki was getting restless. Trying to move more and more. 

"Loki you need to stay still....Fine fine ok fine. Just...hold still I'll try to figure out just whats wrong ok? But you gotta be still man." 

Loki mad an attempt at a glare but held still nontheless. Thor slowly unzipped the back of his uniform to get it away from the skin so he could see all of the damage. When he got to the injuries Loki winced slightly as the skin-tight uniform was pulled off and free from his body to expose his chest and back. 

"Damn....This is why we wear pads..." Thor said quietly. "What happened....I just saw you fly."

"ii...iiiiii dunno" 

"Stay here then. I'm going to go get some bandages or something ok? So stay here." 

Thor left Loki alone in the locker room as he went to serch for a First-Aid kit to help with those massive gashes in his skin. Loki looked around the room he had been placed in, figure skaters didnt spend much time in these ones. Forcing his eyes to focus he evaluated his options with what clarity he had. He knew how Thor was, he had a big mouth and was bound to call someone. That was the last thing Loki needed. If such a fall on such an easy leap were to reach the ears of his father, that would be the end of it. Failure of any sort was not accepted in his house no matter what. A failure at something his father thought so easy and simple would freeze hell clean over. Loki had to leave the rink, to get out and go somewhere to evaluate his condition alone without prying eyes. His body was sore and damaged, it would be worse if his father found out about it though. His muscles strained as he forced himself to his now bare feet, Thor had removed his skates after all. He could feel something already was wrong with the shoulder he landed on but stumbled to the door anyway. With vision still blurry and head pounding like a drum-line had taken up resadince in his skull he forced the heavy steel door open and looked out down the hall. No sign of that big oaf thank a diety. He stepped out into the hall holding his injured arm close to his chest with teeth gritted and jaw set and his good hand guiding him along the concrete wall. 

Thor ran as quickly as he could in his skates back to the locker room he'd left Loki in and almost body checked the door open only to find it quiet and empty. Loki's skates and top part of his uniform Thor had had to tear off were still there, but Loki himself was not. 

"Loki!? Shit where did you go??" Thor looked around, looking down the halls franticly. Head injuries that caused that kind of dissorentation were not wise to leave unattended. "Why the hell did you walk off damn flamingo where are you?!" 

Thor ran down the hall looking in each locker room, each bathroom and closet. He kept going untill he had to back-step to look at a door to outside that was slightly ajar and had failed to close fully. 

"Well....damn." Thor sighed as he quickly unlaced his skates and almost threw them off and walked quickly to the door. "That fool.... Damn forgot didn't he..." Thor looked out the door to the white covered ground. He could see footprints leading away and down to the street, and even he could see the unsteadyness in the prints. He quickly jogged back to his locker room and threw off the remainder of his gear and pulled on his jeans, boots, and coat before heading out to the parking lot and getting in his truck. A few turnovers and it was on and he on the road slowly following the prints. The wind was picking up and snow was inbound at any moment by now. "Where are you flamingo..." Block after block after block, for a guy with a severe concusion he was awfully quick. 

A figure came into view just down the road, black legs and a half exposed back with red blotches and stumbling. Thor sped up a touch to catch up to the figure before stopping just a few yards behind him and jumping out of the truck.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? You have no shose on!" Thor yelled as he ran towards the smaller less clothed figure skater.

"Why are you following....following me!" Loki snapped as Thor tried to grab him. 

"Because your hurt bad Loki! You need help! Please dammit let me help you!"

"No!!" 

"Why the hell not!?"

"You'll open your big trap like the idiot you are and tell the whole town what happened!"

"You don't want me to tell fine! Just come here already! I'll fix you up myself!" 

"What makes you think you can help you brute??"

"Well I've seen crap like this for starters and secondly you clearly won't let anyone else even get near you on a normal day! Let me help would you?"

"If I let you help would you st-start aknowledgeing when your-your damn ice time ends?!" 

"Ok ok! I will! Would you stop walking already?!"

Loki did stop, his chest heaved as he sucked in the cold icy air. The cold hadn't bothered him much before, but the snow was meddlesome and he was loosing feeling in everything below his knees. His head screamed at him to just stop, to lay down, to go somewhere quieter and with less yelling and straining. He was dizzy, his shoulder and other parts of his torso still bleeding warm crimson liquid down his skin. He stared at his pale feet, at the snow around them, at the snow around all of him. He felt those hands again, those arms pull him up off the cold hard ground and close to a warm body. He tensed up in surprise at the gesture. He'd been picked up so the wounded shoulder faced outwords and not against the soft coated arms and he looked up at the 'brute'. His jaw was set and his long blond hair had been tied back in a mini-pony tail with a slight five 'o clock shadow forming on his face. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the small yelling match and the cold air. He could feel how smoothly Thor walked as he carried Loki back to his truck. In one smoothe motion he opened the passanger side door and gently placed Loki in the warm cab. The seat was soft and the interior was surprisingly well kept and clean, though it carried a slight smell of the rink in it somehow. Thor walked around the hood of the vehicle and climbed in the drivers side and pulled away from the side of the road.


	2. Ice The Wound

Loki sat with his head slightly slumped down in the large kitchen Thor had lead him into. It was a rather nice house, room-y and had a cabin like feel to it. The decor was questionable if you asked Loki's opinion, it looked to be old and mondernifications of Norse decorations. There was no doubt that Thor and his family were wealthy but their idea of interior design could be improved. He was still having issues with getting his eyes adjusted to different distances when Thor came back in with a plastic lunch box that bore a red cross on it. 

"What about......what about my skates...." Loki asked.

"Do not worry about them, they are where they were left. Right next to my gear they will be fine."

"So they'll smell of your brutish stench..." Loki rolled his eyes and then flinched, the eye roll apparently hurt. 

Thor just grinned as he set out the First-Aid supplies, "Oh I doubt that, you've probably put too much perfume and glitter on them for any other smell to stick"

Loki instead this time rolled his whole head, which didn't seem to hurt as much. 

"Hold still....." Thor raised a damp cloth to Loki's head and started to clean off the wound. 

The touch of the warm rag stung, causing the smaller built man to yank himself back and away from the other's hand. 

"If you don't hold still, I can't clean it out." Thor said firmly. 

"...Why di'n't you jus take me to a hospital if you're so worried..." Loki muttered under his breath, forcing himself to hold still through the contact. 

"Well you're clearly keen on not drawing attention to yourself about your little slip. So this seemed like the next best thing. You need to be looked at anyway...It'd take a fool not to see that."

"Well you're clearly a fool. I don't need you're help..." 

"You don't seem to be objecting too much though about it." Thor grinned. 

Loki huffed and turned his head. Thor was an imbecile. A moron. But his house was nice, which was odd. So clean. Loki had always figured anywhere the oaf went would look like a storm had blown through and decimated the surrounding area. Yet this place was clean and orderly, professional. Not to mention big and wealthy looking. It made his old beat up truck stand out. Loki figured he was just a hick from the country, and he used that truck for farm work. Guess not. Maybe that truck was just a douche-y superiority complex thing. Like his silly little charity act. They were still from different sides of the track as it was. Loki being small, more with the artistic people, some would even call "hipsters." While Thor was with the jocks, sports fanatics, athletic group that would loose to a box of rocks in an IQ contest. Loki found his eyes wander back to the hand that treated his now stinging wounds. Thor seemed to know what he was doing, with a steady and calm hand. 

"....Where'd you learn how to do that...." 

"Do what?" Thor asked rather innocently. 

"Treat wounds like that...?" Loki tilted his head slightly. 

"Well someone has to handle all those fun little bumps that come from taking a puck to the face." Thor snickered as he tied off the gauze holding a cloth bandage to a rather bad section of scraped off skin. 

Loki frowned, watching his hands. "Will this scar?" 

"Hmm...? Oh...Uh no I don't think it should. If so it'll probably be too faint for anyone to see. 

Loki frowned. Scars....Scars were never good. Some, he could of course cover up but there were some on his face, that without foundation and other forms of make up would be almost impossible to cover up. Make up could be questionable, some of it could make him break out. Some of it would run and make sweat more obvious during a performance, and that would knock down his score. It could distract him, and no one likes a sweaty performer, especially a sweaty figure skater...

~~

When his wounds had finally been addressed and repaired, Thor had offered to take him home to which Loki was careful not to sound too enthusiastic about. It wasn't that he specifically relished being at his home, he would much rather be at the ice rink, but he knew that was the last place the hockey player would drop him. But home was still a good long ways away from Thor, who as far as Loki was still concerned even after his display of obvious basic medical knowledge, a brute. The drive was louder then Loki would have liked, even if he wasn't the one doing any of the talking. Thor took care of that, and the figure skater could have sworn he'd been given a full life story about the other. 

~~

As Thor would have guessed, Loki was not at school the next day. He never would have much noticed the other, but this was a different. The guy had wiped out on the ice, the cracking of his head on the cold, hard surface could be heard across the rink. The ice hadn't been cleaned, and was still rough from his team's practice. 

"......Thor!"

"Huh?" 

"Are you even listening?" Sif said. 

"Uh...Yeah duh of course I'm listening Sif...? Why wouldn't I be...?"

Sif crossed her arms, leaning against the locker to the left of Thor's. She had her dark hair tied up in a tight ponytail, her own warm up jacket tied around her waist. 

"So you are coming to my game, right?" 

"When is it?" 

"I just told you! This Saturday." She groaned as Thor closed his locker and shrugged on his coat.

"It's pretty cold out you're gonna wanna put on a coat Sif before you go out to your car." 

"I'm staying after to finish a test-that's besides the point! You are coming, right?" 

"Yeah yeah! I'll make it! How are the girl's doing this year anyway...? You guys did have quite a few away games the past few weeks"

"Pretty good, though we need to work on penalties...Were about 3rd in the league, but 1st in penalty minutes." She groaned. Sif was the captain of the Girl's Varsity team, and a long-time friend of Thor's. They had been neighbors up till the 7th grade when Thor's family had moved out further to the country. 

"Yeah I'll make it, don't get your laces in a twist" He grinned as he pulled his book bag up from the floor and slung it over his shoulder, and started towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Sif"

"Alrig-you got practice tonight?!" She called out after him. 

"No! There's some figure skating practice! I think they got some fancy competition this weekend! No home games!" He called back as he walked out the door into the bitter cold air of winter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because the inspiration to this kinda dwindled and died off, but I think i got some for it again?


End file.
